Zetsu,or, a rose by any other name
by Akatsuki-Lover007
Summary: She has come to this earth to link her soul to a flower, but she forgets her duty, and ends up linking herself to a plant-man! What can a little fairy do to warm his heart? ZetsuXoc Prologue sucks, but story will be good. Just wait for it...I wuv reviews
1. The beginning

**So yeah, this is a new story, but it won't be long. At all. Nope. Mm-mm. Nada.**

…

**Okay…I don't really see what I could say so: I WANNA HAVE BLUE BABIES WITH KISAME.**

…

**There…**

…**I'm glad I got that outta mah system…**

…

**There aren't many Zetsu fans out there…so I don't expect lots of reviews, but it would be nice. Most of Fanfiction Addicts just read and leave…you cruel cookies…yes, I just insulted you…**

**If you read this story, please, just tell me if you like it by following these simple steps, which won't take more than 1 minute of your time:**

**Go click the pretty blue 'Review this chapter' button**

**If you don't have a FF account, identify yourself with a tacky name like 'Bubble killer'**

**Type this: 3, or X3, or even XDXDXD**

**And click the send button. **

**There you go. Thanks to that, I'll feel like my existence is worth living.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the world as a matter of fact. But I do own a lovely cellphone which I wish would just die…Its name is Bob. **

**Prologue: -****The beginning of her life-**

A light breeze softly made the tree leaves dance as the sunrays reached down towards the ground to shed their warmth on the pure white flowers which grew there. Their petals opened as the sun touched them, and soft little white lights seemed to shine from the middle of the flowers. The lights seemed to hum, the sound making the grass vibrate slightly to the sound. All of the little lights started levitating slowly up in the air. Their round shape started growing, taking a seemingly human form, although they were tiny. Suddenly, millions of 'pops' erupted in the forest's silence, sparks flying from where each and every light had been. Now, tiny winged creatures were there, stretching their limbs and looking curiously around.

"Weeeeeeh!" shouted one of them joyfully. The others responded in the same way.

"**WEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeh!" **

They all joyfully started flying around, giggling and sending sparkles upon themselves. A few of them had already scattered the place, searching for their 'link'. Some were preparing to leave, and some were saying goodbyes to their friends.

"Goodbye, Hana. I'll miss you."

"I feel the same Hana. Goodbye to you too."

"Hana! I'll never forget our friendship in the 'sphere'!"

"Me neither, Hana! I'll keep you close to my heart!"

After a few minutes, the whole spot had been emptied of sparkles. All except for one.

A little sparkle was there, watching the tall trees seem like giants next to her. She sighed happily.

"Finally! I'm free!" the little creature giggled, flying in circles with joy.

"I shall explore the world! Nothing can stop little Hana now!"

The little fairy flew in the direction opposite to where most of her comrades were heading, which were the flower fields. It seemed the bubbly little female had already forgotten her mission on earth…

**Well, this sucked. Next chapter (and probably the last, but it will be longer, trust me.) will have the whole story. I just didn't want to associate Hana and Zetsu's meeting with her arrival in the world. I don't know why…****So anyway…I repeat:**

**1- ****Go click the pretty blue 'Review this chapter' button**

**2- ****If you don't have a FF account, identify yourself with a tacky name like 'Bubble killer'**

**3- ****Type this: 3, or X3, or even XDXDXD**

**4- ****And click the send button. **

**There you go. Thanks to that, I'll feel like my existence is worth living.**

**COME ON! The button is right under this!XO I LOVE YOU!**

**bye.**


	2. The joy of amnesia

**Huh…I guess it's going to have a few more chapters…**

…

**Long live the mudkip king, Madara!**

…

***You hear footsteps arriving, and Madara enters the room.***

"**CALL ME MUDKIP EMPEROR!" **

**Indeed, Madara, indeed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own idea of fairies needing flowers to grow came from the manga Merupuri, by Matsuri Hino. So I don't even own that…but I do own a Tobi plushie…**

**-The pleasure of remembering-**

Hana sat down on a branch, listening to the sounds of the park below her. She liked being in high places, since it made her feel less small. Her tiny white wings were getting tickled by the wind, making her giggle at the feeling. She watched little kids running around, playing, and they reminded her of the 'sphere'. She remembered the times when she would play like that with the other fairies.

The 'sphere' was the place where all living things, except humans, were before they came to the living. It was a land of peace and calm, and where all kin shared the same name. Her name was Hana, which meant flower in the Japanese language. Each and every fairy was to be called that way, until they met their 'link'. Then, they would be given a new name, depending on the link's choice. As some would think it confusing, sharing your name like that, each and every fairy seemed to have a basic instinct to recognize if they were called. It also helped to see that every fairy had a different appearance.

Hana, the one sitting on the branch, was a pretty little thing. Her porcelain skin shined in the sun, and her wings were a pure white color. Fiery orange hair covered her head, and surrounded most of her shape, falling down to her knees. Her big chocolaty eyes were adorably staring down at everyone, curious about every little thing the humans did. To human eyes, she just seemed like a ball of light.

She was fascinated by the human kind. They were ever-changing, so of course it was surprising. She was used to every thing sharing the same name, and having the same shape, so seeing humans acting different, looking different, talking different and even walking different was definitely a sight to behold for her.

She sighed happily, loving the world she was in.

"I can't wait to be tall, so I can be with them!" she laughed, her voice tinkling like a dozen of bells.

Her giggling stopped abruptly.

"Be tall…I need a link to do that! And it's been days since I came!" she yelped, panicking. She flew up frantically in the air, rushing past the trees to think.

"_Okay, I had seven days to begin with to search for a link…how many days has it been since then?" _she thought, her mind wandering to all she had done during the past days.

"_I talked with a bush of roses on my arrival, I danced with the bees the next day, and so that makes two…I escaped cats on the __third and tasted ramen and dango, which I love, on the fourth… I spent the next two days flying in the park and making myself seen to babies, and sparkling up children so that makes…"_

"SIX DAYS! I HAVE ONE DAY LEFT!" she screamed, making all the young babies in the park look up at the sky and giggle at her. She absentmindedly waved at them, and then rushed out of the park to enter the forest.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO! It can't be! Stupid, stupid Hana, how could you forget?" she pulled at her hair, growling and sprinkling angry sparkles on the plants below, changing daisies into carnivorous plants.

She fell hard on a rock, sobbing at her own stupidity and remembering her instructor's last words to her and the other Hanas.

_The elder stood in front of all the fairies, who were a few days away from their release._

"_Now remember, once on earth, you will have seven days to find your link. It is very important to hurry, because after the deadline is passed, you will not be able to grow, and you will disappear as fairy dust in the wind. Do you know why, ladies?"__ the elder elf-like creature asked, looking at the group. A few raised their hands._

"_Hana? Answer my question." The elder pointed to a petite brunette with dark wings, waiting._

"_If we do not link ourselves to a plant, such as a tree, or a flower, then our soul will only be half full, since we must share ours with the plant. Being so, we will not be able to grow, since we can only use the sun to grow when we are linked, and we will die…" the little being answered, proud of herself._

"_Exactly. Now, you must be sure of your choice of plant-life, as you will spend the rest of your days with it. Treat it like a friend, and it will one day give you a name. It is when you are named that the one we are sharing shall not be used anymore…but never forget you were once part of this world, ad never forget that you were a Hana."_

Hana sobbed at the memory, missing the warmth in the elder's eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment…" she whispered, thinking that her misery couldn't be worse.

And then, right on cue, it started to rain.

A huge drop fell right on top of her head, making her fall to the ground.

"AH!" she screamed, flying under a bush to be protected by the leaves.

She shook with the cold, wet all over, and she was crying like a newborn. Her sobs alerted a spider in the bush, and the insect came towards the fairy, wrapping a warm blanket of spider-web around Hana.

She turned towards it, her reddened eyes spilling.

"Thank you…do you mind if I spend the night in your house, Mrs. Widow?" she asked, her voice weak and broken.

The eight-legged creature nodded, and leaded Hana to her web. The winged girl sat down on the soft white fabric, and fell asleep immediately.

Only a few hours left…

**I decided to stretch the pleasure…so there will be another chapter. Lucky you!**

**Reviews are caught****, kissed, cut, cooked, and eaten by the author, so feed her, since she's starving.**


	3. Over the rainbow, there is a linkNOT

**Me:**** It's around 11:45 p.m. as I'm finishing this, on a Friday night…I just wanted to let you know how much I care about this story, if I'm willing to not go to bed until my chapter is done… :3**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks Akatsuki-chan is caring, but ****a bit slow to write her stories.**

**Me: I know, Tobi, but I can't do otherwise. If I write a chapter without being inspired, it'll be crap.**

**Tobi: Aww…*hugs me***

**Me:*hugs back* I'm a hug addict. Now, here are some useful tips that will help clueless people understand this chapter and the others who will come:**

**Zetsu: **When I speak normally, like this, it's my white side talking, and **when the letters go all dark, it's my black side who is speaking.** Akatsuki-chan thought it was useful information.

**Disclaimer: No ****flowers or plant-form of any kind were harmed in the making of this chapter, and I do not own Naruto, for if I did, Mudkips would be worshipped and Sasuke would be forced to marry Naruto…**

**-Somewhere over the rainbow-**

Zetsu woke up to the sound of the rain pouring down outside. He could hear the pitter-patter hit his window, and by the sound of it, he knew it wasn't close to end. He got up from the lump he called his bed, and immediately started to take care of his garden duties.

He sighed as he noticed the leaves of his flowers were starting to wrinkle. He blamed the recent cold weather, but he knew it wasn't that for real. His room was heated to perfect temperature to keep his flowers neat and beautiful, and yet, no matter how much water he gave them, or how much fertilizer he fed them, they still weren't healthy. He could hear their cries, and it worried him to no end.

His white side let out a gasp as he saw a petal fall from a rose planted near his bed. His black side just stared.

"…Maybe we should go try to find ingredients to make a new fertilizer in the forest?** I guess…and we might find something to eat on the way.**"

With a half grin and a half frown, Zetsu attached his Venus fly trap to his shoulders and slid into his cloak.

_Somewhere in a bush…_

Hana woke up when a hairy leg poked her arm. She opened her eyes to meet those, eight of them, of the spider, looking at her with concern. The insect took out a fly wrapped in web from behind its back and handed it to Hana.

"Uh…no thanks, I'm not very hungry…" Hana said, slightly repulsed at the idea to eat a bug.

The spider stared. It poked the bug, and then poked Hana's mouth.

"…Can I bring it and keep it for later?"

The spider nodded happily.

Hana smiled, and then took the package into her tiny arms.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here. I'll go now, since I mustn't give up searching. I don't want to end up as fairy dust…"

The fairy pecked the spider's cheek, and flew out of the bush.

" _Okay! I can do this! I just have to talk to flowers, and that's easy! I just have to link myself to the one who's more interesting!"_

Hana flew for a while, chatting up with different types of trees so they could direct her to where the closest flower field was. Surely enough, after some time, thousands of orange and pink flowers came into view.

_A few hours later…_

Hana sighed, having interviewed the last flower of the whole field. None of them were available. Most of the other Hanas had come there, and had found their link easily, but Hana hadn't been early enough.

She looked at the other fairies having fun with their link, laughing and playing around, and that just made her teeny tiny heart ache.

She wanted that too…

She clenched her fists and punched one in the air.

"No way, I am not giving up! I'll find you, my link, and I **will** grow up!"

As she flew off in another direction, all of her friends clapped and cheered for her to go on, making fireworks of pollen pop in the air in multiple colors.

_Somewhere else…_

Zetsu sat down on a flat rock, sighing with relief as he stashed away the needs to create a strong fertilizer that he had picked up since that morning. He had been surprised to see how long it had taken him to do so, since it was already close to 6:00 p.m. He yawned like a lion, and groaned as he thought of the distance he'd need to travel to go back to the base.

"**Well, what the heck, let's just sleep here, for god's sake." **His black side snapped impatiently. The white one pondered the thought.

"But it's cold, tonight. We might freeze to death."

"…**God, you're such a worry-wart. We're a man, aren't we? A little cold shouldn't be a threat."**

"I might have to disagree on the 'being a man' part."

"**You always have to disagree with me."**

"Of course, if not, I'd be black all over."

"**We'd**** be black all over."**

"You do realize we are one and same person, right?"

"…**Just shut up and go to sleep."**

He got up and went near a tree to lean down on it, slowly ascending in the soil of the earth to be wrapped up in all Mother Nature's warmth. The fly trap over his head slowly closed by itself, while a soft snoring was being heard from the inside.

A small spark lighted the night's darkness as it passed by the forest's tall trees. It was passing by fast, but stopped abruptly as it noticed the Venus fly trap near the tree. The little ball of light slowly approached the resting form, and a small slit crossed the top of its shape, seeming as if it was smiling.

It lay down in front of the fly trap, and a small arm seemed to extend from it. The little hand rested upon the green plant form, and a few small words escaped from its mouth.

"I found you…"

**THE END! Nah, just kidding! More chapters are to come, DON'T WORRY!XD**


	4. Hello, not so nice to meet you

**Me: :3 *stares at a white wall***

**Konan: Um…Akatsuki-chan? What's wrong? You've been staring at that wall for hours.**

**Me: :3 …**

**Hidan: *hits Akatsuki over the head* Hey, creep, stop that you're freaking me out!**

**Me: *slowly turns head towards Hidan, then stares at him* :3**

**Hidan: *backs away sloooowly…***

**Kisame: Maybe I should take my shirt off. She always gets happy when she sees my blue abs.**

**Itachi: Please spare us the torture. Not all of us are attracted to weirdly colored muscles.**

**Tobi: What if Tobi went and bought a kitty for Akatsuki-chan?**

**Deidara: Of course not, you fool! She already has three of those, and she has to give two away, now! Un!**

**Konan: Maybe that's what's upsetting her…**

**Kakuzu: I think she's just upset about the fact that she doesn't have internet for awhile, and that even though she proudly finished this story and started other stories, she can't even post them here…well, not until a very long time.**

**The whole Akatsuki: *nods* Yep…**

**Zetsu: *sighs*** I guess I'll do the disclaimer, since this is my story.

**Disclaimer: **Akatsuki-chan doesn't own any of us, much to her great disappointment. If she did, baby pandas would be born more often, rainbows would give birth to unicorns, the Akatsuki would all be forced to cosplay **and her Drama teacher would be eaten by me…**

**Me: :3**

**Hello, not so nice to meet you-**

Hana just sat there, staring up dreamily at her link. She sighed happily, flying to the top of the fly trap and sat on it. She hummed a tune, petting the plant. She really liked it. She had always loved unusual things, and her choice of link was a proof of that.

"Don't be shy, you can talk to me."

Only silence responded. She giggled.

"It's alright; we have more than enough time to learn about each other. I'm gonna be here for a long time. Trust me."

She looked up at the rising sun. She had spent the entire night trying to get her link to talk, but it simply wouldn't give her a word, no matter what she did. Although, it really didn't bother her. She had already given her half of the link, so she was saved. All she needed was a confirmation from the venus fly trap that it accepted her, doing that by naming her, and her life would be set.

She was happy to still be alive, of course, but disappointment grew in her stomach. It worried her that the plant hadn't spoken to her yet…What if it didn't like her? What if it ate her? She had to admit her wings must have the same appearance as those of a butterfly, so maybe the plant would mistake her as its lunch…

Oh god, what had she done! She should have waited to ask permission…Although; she would not be able to, since she would be turned to dust…

"No, this was the best decision…"

She looked at the plant with a determined expression plastered on her face.

"No matter what, you mustn't eat me! I promise I'll be a good friend, so do your best, and find me a name, alright?" she grinned.

Still no response.

Hana's grin faded, and she flew to be right in front of the plant.

"Why won't you talk? I feel lonely, right now…"

She sighed, and then sat back down on the ground, pouting.

It was at that precise moment that Zetsu woke up. His yellow eyes opened up, and he started to expand his fly trap. The sunlight burned his eyesight for a while, and he kept the fly trap partially open to keep him protected. He yawned, still slightly tired.

Hana looked up. She thought she had heard a sound coming from the plant, and surely enough, it had opened up!

She got up, staring in awe at it. Maybe it wanted to talk after all!

"H-hello?" she asked shyly.

Zetsu's head perked up. Had he just heard someone greeting him? He looked out by the small crack he had opened up, but saw no one.

"…Um, hi. M-my name is Hana. I-I'm, uh, your link…" she stated, her small face turning red with shame. She hoped the plant wouldn't be mad at her.

"**What the heck? I don't even see anyone!**" Zetsu angrily said, annoyed that his white side was such an early riser, when his dark side was lazier.

"Maybe it's a spy. Let's be careful." White said softly, opening the fly trap a bit more to search his surroundings.

Hana jumped in surprise at the voice. She was sure she had heard two voices coming from the plant, and not from her head. Plants weren't supposed to truly talk; they could converse amongst themselves and with creatures such as her, through the mind, but shouldn't be able to bluntly let out words from imaginary mouths.

Her eyes looked at the opening that had grown and saw a yellow eye stare at her. Her small heart started beating faster. What was that plant?

Zetsu was staring at the little glowing ball of light with doubt, wondering if it was just a trick of the sun. He saw it float up to his face and start talking to him, so he decided that he was still dreaming.

"W-what the…how come you have a face?" Hana asked in awe, looking at the man that rested inside the plant. She could now clearly see his facial features, and saw all the similarities it shared with humans. Although, its face was separated in two colors, black and white. Other than that, he was human.

"Oh no…Oh, no…Oh no! No! No! No! No! NO!"

Hana started panicking yet again.

"You're not a plant!" she cried, beating her wings frantically trough the air.

Zetsu's black side snickered at the comment. Usually, people stated the fact that he wasn't human and accused him of being a monster, actually. Now, some ball of light was telling him that he wasn't a plant…did he even fit in the world?

He finished opening his fly trap, letting his body grow out of the ground. He pulled himself up, patting the dirt off his cloak.

Hana let out a small yelp at the sight. For the Sphere's sake, he was a freaking human with a plant on his shoulders!

"You…you falsifying meany!" she yelled, her frustration making her say…uh…such bad words.

Zetsu looked down at the thing and glared.

"**Okay, seriously, this has got to be a hallucination, right?** Did you force a toxic drugged plant in our system again? **N-no! I promised I wouldn't do that again!** So…what is that thing, exactly? **How the hell should I know? Ask it!**"

After such a colourful self-argument, Hana concluded that she had officially linked herself to a madman.

"Hey! I'm not an 'it', nor a thing! I'm a fairy, and thanks to your weird pleasure of attaching a plant on yourself, I won't ever grow up!"

Hana realized the meaning of her own words. She sobbed lightly and covered her face in her palms.

Zetsu's eyes widened at the little creature.

"**What are you talking about?** Fairies don't exist."

Hana gasped, insulted at his words. She flew up to his face.

Having her up close permitted Zetsu to slightly see the outline of two eyes on the glowing ball. And they were glaring at him.

"How **dare** you say I don't exist when I'm right in front of you?" Hana huffed, her tiny face turning red, this time with anger. "I am from a species that permit this world to breathe! It's all thanks to me and my kind that trees exist, so instead of doubting my existence, why don't you give me back my half of my soul as a thank you!"

Zetsu stared agape at the little creature. She sure could yell, no matter the fact that she barely reached 4 inches tall.

"I never, wait. **What do you mean, give you back your soul, I never took anything!**"

Hana explained the whole facts about fairy linking themselves to flowers, crying at the part where she said that if he had been a normal plant, she could grow up.

"And now, I'm doomed to this size…" she sadly finished.

Her light dimmed slightly, making her go down slowly to the ground.

"And I won't ever be allowed to talk to humans…"

Zetsu was analysing all the amount of information the fairy had given him. He mentally snickered at the idea of a merciless Akatsuki member being possessed by a fairy. Pathetic.

"But, aren't you talking to me?** Although I wish you would shut up and leave.**" He asked, curious, but not that much.

Hana sighed.

"That's because I linked myself to you not knowing what you truly were…"

Zetsu grumbled, crossing his arms in frustration.

"**And how the hell is that my problem? I ain't the one who forced you to pick me. And truthfully…**"

He leaned down to whisper at Hana.

"**You should just have given up, because now, you're stuck with someone who doesn't even care.**"

Hana gasped at the words, standing dumbfounded at Zetsu as he walked away lazily, heading back towards the headquarters and completely ignoring the fact that he had a fairy linked to him.

As he disappeared behind the trees, Hana fell to the ground limply, her small heart completely broken.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she cried softly, wondering what had made her ever think that the human world was so great.

**Me: *sniffle* Oh god, I hate**** (love) you, Zetsu! How could you hurt Hana like that! You big fat…sexy…uh…plant/man/god/slave…**

**Zetsu:*enters the room* ****Do you ****want**** me to eat you? Stop complaining. **Please, it wasn't my fault, he * pointing to his black side* talked the whole time.

**Me: Pepper…what if I ****do**** want you to eat me? *stares innocently at the man***

**Zetsu: …*stares at Akatsuki-chan*…*blushes***

**Me: Hu hu hu****…now, where was I…oh,yes. PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	5. Emergency message

Hello, my dear readers. This is Akatsuki-chan speaking…or writing…or whatever…

Anyway, this is a message I have posted on all of my stories because it's slightly urgent.

Lately, some of you may have noticed that i am not posting any new chapters to my stories. No, I am not suffering another writer's block. This time, the infected one is my dear computer, George. He caught a virus a few months ago, so I couldn't access to internet with him. I used another computer that my mom had borrowed from her job, but her boss had asked for her to return it. Alas, my dear George still isn't cured from his technologic disease, and I don't know how many weeks it shall take before I see him again. I just wanted to warn you all. I can only hope it won't be later than two weeks before I have him back, but I can't promise anything…

But don't worry, my stories are all inspiring me, so none of them will be deleted, or abandonned.

Thanks for your attention and comments,

Akatsuki-chan

Note : To all of my 'Akatsuki's fallen angel' readers, I just want to say that : No, the story isn't dead yet, and I have the firm intention of finishing it. Thank you very much for your patience.


	6. Hello readers

Hello, guys, and thank you for actually still being there. I don't deserve you guys for readers, since you're so faithful and patient...

Let me be really clear, okay: I reread Akatsuki's fallen angel, and it REALLY is way too Mary sue for my taste. I've decided to rewrite it. I am currently unemployed, and not studying (therefor, I'm a free-loader upon my family...wow, mommy must be so proud.), so I have a LOT of free time. In the following months, you should see new chapters popping up in all my stories. I'll probably write new ones too!

So, thanks guys, for your patience, and know that your reviews are truly loved. I appreciate having you all in my virtual reality. If any of you want to offer some ideas, for ANY story, I'd love it. Or if you just want to chat about writing or books, feel free to do so!

Sincerely yours,

Akatsuki-chan


End file.
